Thunder and Lightning
by Tess 4 5
Summary: Bad weather, as the title implies, and their usual meeting away from the office. Dinner, of course, and work, of course. Not to mention the odd pint...


**Author's usual notes and disclaimer:** I don't own any of the original characters nor the original Inspector Lynley Mysteries – they belong to Elizabeth George and the BBC. I have borrowed the characters from the TV-Show and solely own the ideas of _my_ stories and the developments _I've_ let them go through.

Please write a **P** rivate **M** essage if I did something terribly wrong so I can fix it. Thanks!

Please read and review! More thanks!

* * *

 **A/N and summary:** Bad weather, as the title implies, and their usual meeting away from the office. Dinner, of course, and work, of course. Not to mention the odd pint...

Another not so very long story. Enjoy...

* * *

 **.**

 **Thunder and Lightning**

 **.**

* * *

"Barbara?" he answered his mobile phone. "I thought we've called it a day? To what do I owe the honour of your call?"

"Yeah, sorry, Sir, I know it's late. But I couldn't find rest." she apologised. It was not really late but it was a Saturday afternoon and since they were stuck with their case they had planned on meeting again only on Monday if nothing else would happen until then. "There's something that kept turning around in my head for hours. At the moment I'm in the office. Had to check on something."

Patiently DI Tommy Lynley listened to DS Havers' new idea for a while; something with the marbles found near the victim and the mismatching gloves the poor woman had worn. He was in fact more listening to her voice than to what she said so it was no wonder that he suggested to meet. Barbara would have to tell it all again. "Well, I don't believe there's more we have at the moment so I agree we should give it a try. Why don't you stuff the files into your handbag and come over. I'd rather discuss it over a glass of wine with you. Or a beer."

"If we keep up those meetings we'll end up being alcoholics, Sir." Barbara chuckled. "But I'll be there in twenty."

"I'll wait impatiently."

"Bollocks." She disconnected but her snorting laughter still rang in his ears. For several moments Tommy stared at the screen until the phone went off and the picture of Barbara's face disappeared.

"Oh, damn it!" he suddenly cursed. In a hurry he grabbed his jacket, slipped into his shoes and ran out through the door.

* * *

The short way from the kerb to his door was too long for not being half soaked. On her way to her boss' house it had started to rain thick drops but as if he had waited behind the curtains the door opened in the moment she arrived at the top landing of the stairs.

"Quick, come in, Barbara! Why didn't you take an umbrella with you? The forecast has announced-"

"To be be changeable. I know, I know. I've tried to pick the better moments today but it didn't work. And I had my brain full with marbles." They laughed and Barbara already was about to take off her wet coat when she stopped dead in her tracks. "Sir! What the heck is going on here?"

Tommy went a hand through his hair and grinned apologising. "Actually I forgot to tell you that the renovation of my house was antedated. They had started today, so we can't go through the case here. I'm sorry."

Barbara had a look around. Not only in the hall but also in the kitchen and in his lounge the furniture was pushed together in the middle of the room and everything was covered with protective foil.

"Don't you have a study upstairs?" she asked. Tommy just shrugged and Barbara knew from the expression on his face that the other rooms looked the same. "Where do you live at the moment?"

"In a hotel."

Barbara thought as much. She nodded. "Okay, it's my flat then."

"No, we could go to my suite. There's enough space to turn it into a part time office."

She only groaned in response. It probably was the Royal Suite in the Plaza or something.

* * *

Shyly smiling and glad that it was a rather dark weather so he could not see her blushing face Barbara took the offered arm and under his huge umbrella they hurried to his car. Like the perfect gentleman Lynley was he let her get into the passenger seat before he walked around the car to the driver's side. Years ago, she thought, he probably would have left her standing there in the rain after unlocking the car. So many things between them had changed into something better over the years. Working with him, spending so much time with her boss even in private had become rather comfortable. Especially lately, she thought. Barbara leaned over and pulled the lever at the driver side door. She watched him climbing in and smiled, unaware that he was grinning at her in return.

For a rather long while in fact. But when she suddenly realised they still were staring at each other she cleared her throat and broke the strange spell.

"Where are we headin' to?"

"Mh... to my hotel. May I surprise you?"

"I'm intrigued, Sir." Her stomach rumbled.

"You're hungry." he stated starting the engine.

"Oh, it's okay."

"Don't say you haven't eaten yet."

"Okay."

"So you haven't." he sighed.

"I don't tell you."

Both kept their eyes on the streets ahead but they chuckled.

"All right," Tommy sighed amused. "I'll take you out for dinner then."

"I told you, it's okay, Sir. Plus I'm not in the slightest way dressed to go to one of your posh restaurants."

"Your beauty would stand out even if you were dressed in a hessian sack."

* * *

She stared at him trying to read his mind but Lynley only smiled. He had given her far too many compliments recently and Barbara did not know what she should make of it. Of course it was flattering her ego but she feared that one day she would take his words for real and not for what it was - friendly teasing. "Bullshit..." she murmured.

His eyes wandered up and down her slacks and blouse. "Well, what you wear is more than proper." Standing at a red traffic light he had dialled a number on his mobile and now ordered a table. "Lynley here. Suite 2... Yes... Would you be so kind and book a table for two at the Ting? ... In ten minutes... Yes, I appreciate that, thank you very much."

"The Ting? It's in the Shard!" Barbara tried to protest. Her chin pointed at her Marks and Spencer clothes again. "You must be crazy. I look shabby!"

"You look beautiful."

"Oh, heavens..." she murmured rubbing her forehead and once again wondered how on earth she would ever get used to his casualness with such upper-class matters like booking last minute and going to the best restaurants with her in cheap business wear.

Tommy Lynley though kept driving into the basement parking lot of one of London's famous buildings.

* * *

"Have you been up here before?" DI Lynley asked when they were seated.

Unfortunately there was no table at the windows for them but what Barbara had caught until now the view from here, although it was clouded, was fantastic.

"You're not seriously asking, are you?" she replied.

"Well, there's a platform on top. And it's open for tourists."

"I'm born here. I'm not a tourist." She grinned at the waiter who kept a straight face. Barbara sighed. Even the staff here was stiff.

"Well, then I'm going to show you London from above. But for now, you'll have to eat something."

During a quick dinner they talked about the tower they were in, the weather and finally, over dessert, they started to discuss the marbles Barbara had mentioned earlier but before it turned into a public conversation about nastier details of the poor victim Lynley signed the bill and they left the restaurant.

* * *

In the lift Barbara saw him pressing one of the upper buttons. "Sir, we don't have to enjoy the view right now. I've come around to go through the files with you." Sighing she patted her handbag.

"Mhm." Small wrinkles had appeared around Lynley's eyes and his lips started to grin. He made no move though.

Barbara shook her head in disbelief. For a short while she enjoyed standing so close to him and inhaling his scent. The lift was fast but when it stopped she knew they were not at the platform yet. A brief moment she was disappointed that someone else would step in and disrupt their togetherness, as innocent and distant it may be. It surprised her all the more when Lynley left the small cabin and indicated to her to follow.

"That figures." she murmured.

"What?"

"Well, normal people do the renovation on their own whilst going on living in their flats and moving a folding bed from one spot to the other. But not you and your lot." Although she laughed Lynley had to roll his eyes and groan. With his key card Tommy opened the door with the number 2 on it. " And you're not just staying 'at the hotel' for the time your house _is being_ renovated. No. Lord Asherton wouldn't stay at any random Plaza, Royal or Grand. He picks the Shard's Shangri-La. And to top it all it's a suite."

"Well, not for the entire time of course. I'll leave for Cornwall when we have finished that case."

"Oh, well, then... That's a complete difference."

"Stop being sarcastic." Smiling Lynley helped her off with her coat and put it away. "And now don't be shy. Go and enjoy the view. It's really fantastic. And look, the clouds have opened up a bit too. The heavens knew one of their angels would be watching."

"Stop talking stupid, Sir..." Barbara briskly said while she walked to the huge windows. "I'm just your little Sergeant... Ha... vers... Holy! crap!"

* * *

Lynley had not lied. The view really was fantastic. Although it still was a nasty weather the clouds had started to open up and the light outside had turned brighter again. Nonetheless London below her feet had turned on its lights. The city was tiny down there and in the distance she even could see the rural borders of the capitol.

"I was smashed like you are when I first came here." Tommy gave her a glass of beer. "Actually I only had wanted to stay in a simple room further down but when I - just out of curiosity - asked to have a look inside of one of the suites and was led up here, I've put my worries aside and stayed. Even for me it's expensive, you bet."

"I can't believe it." Barbara murmured keeping her eyes on the view.

"Well, I might be rich but this suite is a bit out of my-" A playful slap with the back of her hand on his belly stopped him.

"I didn't mean _that_ , Sir. The view! It's the view which is unbelievable."

"Oh..." He laughed and took a sip from his beer.

Their glasses were half empty when they finally ripped their eyes off the sight through the windows. Unfortunately they were here to work and their case was all but solved.

For an hour or so they ruined the tidiness of the lounge room in Lynley's suite. They spread files and notes and in the absence of a proper map Barbara had used the carpet and what looked like a thousand yellow sticky notes to mark the respective places of interest. Amused Lynley watched her crawling across the floor while he relaxed back into the cushions of the sofa sipping at a beer.

"What?!" she eventually grunted breathless. Her face was blushing and her hair hung around it in a bit of a mess. She blew one cheeky streak away.

Lynley suddenly had a strange expression on his face but before Barbara had more time to think about it he hid his smile behind a file. "Mmmh, nothing..."

* * *

Together they had looked at her funny marble theory from various angles, even had found another possible lead, and finally had made a schedule for the next day.

"I think we're done for now." With arms akimbo Barbara looked down at the chaos on the floor. "What a mess!"

Lynley had to laugh. "You're so right, Barbara. Do you want another beer before we tidy that up?" Seeing her nod he went to the suite's small kitchenette corner.

Leaving the mess where it was Barbara went to the windows again. The sight had slightly changed. London still was bathed in some sort of dark yellowish twilight but in the distance there were black clouds pouring a curtain of rain out over the edges of the city. Lightnings flashed down there but the thunder could be heard only faintly in the distance. Barbara shivered.

Lynley placed another halfpint on the table next to her.

"It's amazing, isn't it?"

Barbara only nodded. Occasional raindrops hit the window pane and the way they trickled down diagonally they told of a strong wind outside and announced heavier rain.

"I wonder how stormy it really is. The thunderstorm seems to come this way." she muttered. She was not exactly fond of that sort of weather.

"If you stand completely still you might feel the tower moving in the storm. Oh, don't worry!" Lynley winked into Barbara's shocked face. "I'll get me a whisky. Do you also want one?"

"No, thank you, Sir. I don't want to have a hangover tomorrow."

Still looking down at the streets through now completely wet windows Barbara heard him rummaging through the mini bottles in his kitchenette.

"Here are some crisps. Do we want some?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no, I'm still fed up after dinner."

"There's a bottle of champagne in the fridge..."

Barbara quietly groaned. A flash of an enjoyable image had shot through her mind, with her standing arm in arm with her boss at the window sipping champagne for no particular reason. "Have we solved the case already, Sir? No." She shook her head.

"Hm." The fridge door closed again and the black clouds almost had reached the Shard. "I'd say we don't need something to celebrate to have a glass of... how do you call it...?"

"Bubbly." Inaudible her lips formed the word and she took a sip of beer.

"Err... bubbly." Lynley chuckled. Barbara had to smile. He knew her too well.

"No, I'm perfectly fine with this beer, Sir."

"Very well, then it's just your beer, my whisky and our view."

The lights went off and the woman at the window jerked. "Is there a mains fail- oh!"

* * *

With her quizzical eyes at the ceiling she had turned but then she saw her boss standing at the main switch. A tiny lamp still was on above the entrance door and she could see his silhouette against its green light. He sipped at his whisky and the way he slowly went to her at the window she realised she probably would be able to recognise him in pure darkness just by the way he walked and the way he breathed. A slight blush warmed her face.

Because he could not really see her Lynley interpreted her staring as a question. "So we could have a better view outside." he explained. "I haven't expected it to be so dark already."

Barbara turned back to the view before he reached her. For a while they only watched. A few, still distant lightnings were striking London, one or the other blue lights dashed through streets, the vision was blurred by the rain pouring down outside the window. There was no sound inside except for them breathing and swallowing down their drinks. Eventually Barbara was unable to divert her focus from the man standing so close behind her that she could feel his warmth and she had to put down her glass because her hands were trembling so much. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

His breathing came even closer and suddenly Lynley murmured into her ear. "Beautiful nature."

"Mh, well..." A pleasant shiver had run across her skin and Barbara was sure he would be able to hear her hairs stand. She held her breath.

* * *

Then a bright light bathed the world in a bluish white for a second and a really loud thunder was heard immediately.

Barbara winced and shrieked.

The lightning strike was somewhere on the other side of the tower but not very far away from them. Lynley had startled too but he was laughing about Barbara's strong reaction. "Well, that was a close one..." He still chuckled.

Somehow she still was tense. The gentle rub of his hand on her upper arm was only a bit soothing. She hated those loud noises and she knew why but she never had told him yet. After a few moments Barbara deeply inhaled.

"You know, I used to love these natural powers." she quietly confessed. "When I was... younger. But since I've woken from surgery after I was shot..." She paused. "...and the phobia even had deepened after I've looked into that man's face... and into that rifle..." She paused again and swallowed. "I'm scared of thunderstorms."

Two strong protective arms wound around her. Tommy hugged her from behind. He cleared his throat before he gently murmured near her right ear. "You don't have to. I'm here."

Barbara suppressed a sob.

Tucking her head under his chin Tommy kept his arms around her and together they watched the rain still pouring down. Slowly she began to tell him that it had turned better after she had paid visits to the psychologist but she still jerked and without being able to fall asleep she usually waited for the thunderstorms to end, lying in bed wide awake or sitting on her sofa in a dark room for the rest of the night.

In a tender conversation they talked about the fears she had and eventually he confessed that he was sick of his fear of losing her every time she goes to a witness or suspect without him because the memories of that certain day when she was shot in front of his eyes used to return to his mind.

* * *

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Barbara."

With a quiet sigh she leaned backwards into his chest. Closing her eyes Barbara stroked up and down his soothing arms. Of course she knew full well that this was just a close friends' moment, still she could stand like this forever and pretend there was more to it. Standing like this it was easy to pretend he would truly miss her when she were gone.

Then she felt his lips placing small kisses onto her neck. "Oh..." she breathed. Barbara had not expected that.

"I would miss you horribly." he whispered between kisses. "I know it sounds selfish but... please promise me... you'll always... come back..."

"I'll have to employ a PC full-time." she murmured half amused, half flattered by his plea.

"You could employ _me_." His voice was hoarse.

Barbara chuckled. She was unaware that she had kept on caressing his arms.

"At least for those thunderstorm days." The grip of his arms around her briefly tightened. "I'll make sure you won't bother anymore."

"That'd be nice." she murmured. Her shoulder blades languidly wriggled into his chest and she sighed. "Please make me forget, Sir."

She blushed about her own thoughts.

* * *

"Forget what?" Tommy gently asked. Barbara thought he must be able to sense the heat of her blush. She felt it creeping across her entire body.

"Everything." Without really noticing it Barbara tilted her head so he had better access to her neck. "Make me forget the shot. Make me forget the image of the rifle. Wipe away the mad expression in that man's face that keeps haunting me. I don't want to remember... Please make me forget that there's so much evil outside, Sir."

"I will try to, Barbara." Tommy sincerely stated. "If I just knew how."

"Make love to me." Her voice was choked and Barbara was surprised about her bold request. She had surprised herself so much that she suddenly woke up from the comfortable but surreal moment in his arms. Her body went rigid as his grip around her became firmer.

"Oh, Barbara." Tommy breathed into her ear.

It sent another shiver across her skin but actually she had not wanted to be so outspoken at all. She had not wanted to say something so blunt like this and put a cheap touch to their comfortable moment between friends. She should not have said it even when deep inside she truly wanted it. She thought that she should have kept it hidden. Forever. And in fact it should not come that way at all. Never. It would not work to have a nice sympathy shag and then pretend everything was like it had been before. She dared not to see any future at all with the eighth Earl of Asherton, her boss, DI Tommy Lynley.

"I'm sorry, Sir." she mumbled contrite.

"No..." Tommy's lips breathed onto the skin behind her ear. Clearly recognising but ignoring the sudden change in her behaviour he left a soft and wet kiss there that made Barbara's knees go weak. "One day you're going to make me forget my name." he gently growled.

"Tommy..." she sighed. Involuntarily she pressed herself against his body only to straighten her back in the next moment and remind herself to remain realistic.

* * *

Barbara cleared her throat. "We should stop here, Tommy."

"Why?" he breathed demonstrating his reluctance to accept an end by gently nibbling at her earlobe.

"Because it isn't right." There was not much will power left in Barbara. She was on the brink of giving in to her overwhelming feelings and knew Tommy surely would not give up so easy. She was right.

He let his forehead bump into the back of hers. "Why not?" he asked. His hands softly kneaded her nape. It almost made her moan.

"Because we... ah... everything... work, roots, education..." Tommy inhaled but she would not let him speak. "There are so many problems, differences, reasons why we shouldn't. I don't want to get a sympathy shag-"

"I'd never-" he protested.

"-and you soon would grow tired of my boring self. We could never- what?!"

With gentle force Tommy had turned her around to face him. He looked down with the most tenderly serious expression Barbara had ever seen in his face.

"All right, Miss Havers." he said. His voice, although firm, did not lack in tenderness either. Involuntarily Barbara leaned into his embrace. "First: I'm not 'shagging' anyone. Second: If... when... well, _if_ I'm making love with you I'm going to do that because I want that and only if _you_ want that too. In fact I had dreamed about it for a very long time, because third: I've loved you for a very long time. No!" He put a fingertip onto her lips to stop her from giving objections. Her hands meanwhile had found a way to his belt on their own. "It's _my_ time to speak now. I love you. I really love you and I finally have the vague hope that it actually is mutual. No, Barbara, I don't know if this works, no-one knows that in the beginning. All I know is that I want to give it a try. I give a damn about all those other circumstances. I... I just love you, and I'm glad I've finally said it. Oh, Barbara, will you please stop crying?"

* * *

Cradling her cheeks in the palms of both hands Tommy pulled her face closer to his and tried to kiss away her tears. At first he only brushed her cheeks with his lips but then he placed them fully on her wet skin picking every salty drop from her face.

Instinctively Barbara stuck it out to him with closed eyes and stood on tiptoes. His kisses were wonderful. His lips felt gorgeous. She definitely wanted more.

"You're right, it's mutual..." she half sobbed and her lips' tentative search for his finally had success. They softly brushed his before she whispered into his open mouth. "I love you too."

What started then as tentative little kisses, slow, testing, but hungry for love and reassuring, soon ended in a frantically desirous encounter with sucking lips and twisting tongues. It seemed that it never would end.

Completely out of breath they laughed under tears about what had just happened when their lips finally were separated.

"I really do love you, my dearest Sergeant Havers." Tommy rejoiced. He pulled her into a boisterous hug and twirled her around through the air until she shrieked. after he had let her back down to the ground she even had to steady herself into his arms. Barbara grinned nonetheless.

"You know... I think, we have to talk about a few things." she began but his lips were on hers before she had finished.

"I know that. But right now I don't care about those... _things_." Tommy's face had turned dark with serious desire. "Right now I only want to forget my name."

He left it to Barbara's discretion where they would head from here but he was not waiting for long. Her decision was quickly made and she made it very clear to him which one it was. Growling his given name again Barbara looped an arm around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

* * *

"Tommy?" Barbara sleepily breathed turning halfway around.

"Sh! Sleep on, my love." Tommy's warm body returned to where it was before he got up. Naked skin on naked skin he cuddled into her back. "I just thought you would love to be covered by a blanket." With his arm around her waist his nose nuzzled into the spot behind her ear where he had discovered it made a mushy heap of desire out of his prickly Sergeant. Her bottom cheeks enjoyably pressed into his front. "Although if you'd like to move to the bed..."

"This carpet is perfectly fine, Sir. Ouch!" Tommy had playfully bitten her neck. It did not really hurt her and so she chuckled. "Now what was that for?"

"Please say my name, Barbara. Or do you really want to make me forget it?"

"Tommy..." Barbara laughed. She was completely awake now and wriggled herself free from his embrace. Pulling the blanket up to her chin she turned to face him. With a sigh she rested her head on her arm. "Well, maybe it'd be better to have some sleep in... your bed." A small darkening blush caused by his gently expectant smile went across her face. It was clearly visible in the bright moonlight. "After all we have to work tomorrow. The case won't solve itself on its own."

"It's Sunday tomorrow." His fingers slowly tugged at the blanket. Bit by bit he pulled it down.

"Still there's a schedule we should meet. And apart from work there is a lot to talk about. About you and me and... _things_..." Before too much of her body was revealed Barbara quickly got up and took the cover with her. She tried to ignore the fact that Tommy now was lying openly naked at her feet so she just turned to the huge window wrapped into the warming cloth of the blanket and marvelled at the huge white marble in the nightly sky. "Oh, just look at the moon. Wasn't it raining before we... well..." She grinned. "...before we forgot about the weather?"

Tommy had followed her to the window. Now he stood close behind her.

"I'm glad I was at service, Barbara." An elbow inside his ribcage made him sharply exhale. Almost unperturbed he went on with his lips on her naked shoulder and his fingertips on her naked upper arms. "I very much enjoyed making you forget the thunderstorm and I can only hope I won't have to wait for the next bad weather day until you audibly make me remember my name again and again..."

"Mmmh... Tommy..." she sighed blushing again. The blanket slithered from Barbara's weakening grip. She could feel Tommy's warmth from her neck down to her calves and leaned back against him. "Have I already told you about my haunting lunatism?"

"Don't worry." Tommy's voice was husky. His hands slid around her naked waist. "I think I dimly remember a cure for that."

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I have to admit that I've never been inside the Shard so please excuse my artistic licence to describe the details and the view. It may not be completely correct.

* * *

And to all of those who'll do: thanks for leaving a review.

Tess


End file.
